1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanner, a manufacturing method of the optical scanner, an image display device, and a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2009-75587 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an optical scanner that two-dimensionally scans light. The optical scanner disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a frame, a frame-like outer driving section capable of swinging around a first axis with respect to the frame, an inner driving section provided on the inner side of the outer driving section and capable of swinging around a second axis orthogonal to the first axis with respect to the outer driving section, and a stage fixed to the inner driving section via a coupling beam and having a mirror surface. It is possible to two-dimensionally scan light reflected on the mirror surface by swinging the inner driving section around the second axis while swinging the outer driving section around the first axis.
However, in the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the stage and the coupling beam have to be joined using a fixing material such as an adhesive. Therefore, joining strength of the stage is insufficient.